The never meant to be Secret
by Chibi-Twan
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy set out to sea at the age of 17 to sail throughout the grand line and become the King of Pirates just as she promised Shanks she would all those years ago. (Fem!Luffy only, it somehow became a secret so nobody knows!)
1. Chapter 1

_**The never meant to be; Secret**_

* * *

Summary: Monkey D. Luffy set out to sea at the age of 17 to sail throughout the grand line and become the King of Pirates just as she promised Shanks she would all those years ago.

* * *

AN: Luffy is a female, I don't know yet if there will be any romance. And the thing is no one knows that Luffy is a girl. Apparently because Luffy always wore a band (Because her boobs got in the way with training) everyone just assumed she happened to be a slightly feminine boy.

* * *

Warning(s): Craziness ensures, some foul language, inappropriate touching of others, sexual harassment, oblivious Luffy, to trusting Luffy, Protective crew, VERY PROTECTIVE Ace, Sabo lives!, Sabo as a Whitebeard pirate.

* * *

As much as I would love to, I do not own one piece.

* * *

Chapter One: Finding out

"O-Oi! Luffy! Where's your thing?!" Shanks gaped, freezing in his spot. Him, Benn, and Luffy were all in the back room where Makino set up a large barrel for them all to get cleaned up in after and incident with some supposed mud and a few animals, and refused to let them back inside the bar until they had cleaned up...

Luffy tilted her head to the side and asked curiously, "What thing?"

Benn practically choked on his cigar when he saw what made his Captain ask such an absurd question.

Suddenly Luffy's eyes widened and she grinned excitedly, "Oh! Oh!" Luffy pointed between a stark naked Shanks legs, "You mean your cucumber? I don't have one! Shisisisi!"

Yelping Shanks hurriedly dove behind a still partially clothed Benn, trying to hide as much as himself from Luffy's sight as possible, "Don't look!"

Benn rolls his eyes at Shanks behavior but at the same time couldn't blame him, he was suddenly very grateful he hadn't taken his pants off.

Knocking on the backroom door brought all three of their attention to it just as one of Shanks crew mates called out, "Hurry up! We still gotta set sail in a couple of hours remember?!"

Benn called back, "Alright we'll be out shortly!"

As which ever crew mate it was walked away Shanks quickly closed his eyes and ordered Luffy to put a towel over herself.

"Ehh?" Luffy tilted her head once more, calmly flicking a booger off to the side, "Why? You still have to help me take a bath! You promised Makino you would!"

Shanks turned to his first mate looking so horrified Benn was actually a bit worried, "Benn...Anchor's a _girl_! I-I can't bathe hi-err her!"

Luffy pouted and crossed her arms glaring at Shanks, "Is it because I don't have a cucumber? So what! Why're you being weird?"

"...Just..." Benn sighed, "Just help her bath Captain, she's still a kid so it should be fine. Just don't do anything."

"What the hell would I do?!" Shanks roared with shark teeth.

Luffy walked over to the naked Shanks a grabbed his hand to start pulling him towards the bath, "Come oooooooon!"

Finally after almost two to two and a half hours all of them were all finally washed up and having convinced Luffy that she couldn't walk out to the bar naked, and managing to get her dressed, Shanks along with his crew were at the docks with Makino, Luffy and a few random villagers coming to see them off.

"...You're really leaving now?" Luffy frowned, looking up at Shanks with what he swore were the biggest puppy eyes he's ever seen, making him just want to melt on the spot.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry Anchor," Shanks coughed looking anywhere but at Luffy's wide eyes and smiled, "It's been fun staying here, but we've stayed long enough. It's time we head back out to sea! You gonna miss us?"

"But I changed my mind!" Luffy stood up taller and grinned widely, "I'm not gonna ask you to take me with you. I've decide I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own!"

Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy and said teasingly, "Hah! I wouldn't take you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!"

"YES I DO!" Luffy yelled angrily, "One day I'll have a stronger crew than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure! You hear me? Someday I'm gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Shanks smiled so big it ought to hurt his cheeks, "So you're going to get a crew that's better than all of us? Well then," Very slowly, Shanks reached for the straw hat and took it off of his head and gently placed it onto Luffy's instead. "Consider my hat as my gift to you. Alright? This hat is a very important treasure to me, so you have to promise me that you'll return it in very good condition." Shanks pulled his hand away but was still smiling, "And only after you accomplish your dream and we mean on the sea. That'll be our promise okay, Luffy?"

Sniffling in Luffy nodded and hugged Shanks as tightly as she possibly could.

Shocked as he was by only _just now_ finding out that Luffy was in fact NOT a little boy but actually a little girl, Shanks couldn't find it in himself to care. _'Girl or boy,'_ Shanks thought looking back at Dawn Island as the ship sailed further and further out, _'Luffy will definitely grow up to be a great pirate. I know it.'_ Shanks grinned proudly looking out at the sea.

And a little ways off to the side one first mate; Benn Beckman just realized how protective his Captain was going to become once he realizes Luffy would be a young woman setting out to sea on her own in maybe ten years.

Almost as though knowing exactly what Benn was thinking Shanks turned to him practically on the verge of a panic attack, "BENN!"

~~A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER~~

Finally after chasing after Ace throughout the forest, going further in, day after day after day, Luffy finally managed to follow Ace all the way back to the cool treehouse where some blonde haired kid with a weird short trench coat like coat and a top hat was waiting.

Of course, Luffy was terrified when she thought Ace and the kid, Sabo she later learned his name was, were actually going to kill her. Sure Ace had tried killing her whenever she followed after him, but Luffy always managed to get away even if he still got a few bruises and a few cuts as well, nothing to bad considering she was now rubber.

Now here she was tied up so even if they did try to kill her she couldn't really do anything to protect herself. But then they didn't get a chance to kill her when some big ugly guy looking for Ace came and took her away when she let slip she knew Ace.

Ace and Sabo stayed where they were crouched down as Porchemy and a few other of BlueJam's pirates suddenly showed up but then left just as quickly with Luffy stuffed into a sack, struggling to get free. Even thought they did threaten to kill Luffy and were by no means attached to the kid, once they remembered exactly what men of the BlueJam pirates were capable of, they wasted no time in rushing to Grey Terminal to rescue Luffy.

"Shit..." Ace muttered jumping out of the way as some of the garbage near one of Grey Terminal's 'Residents' home' suddenly came tumbling down straight towards him.

"Ace!" Sabo hissed quietly, "We have to be quite! They'll find out we're here!"

"Shut up I know that!" Ace hissed back but quickly falling silence once they realized they were just outside of BlueJam's hideout.

"Ace...d-do you hear that?" Sabo whispered hi eyes wide.

"Wha-?" Ace cut himself off as he heard exactly what Sabo was talking about, yelling and the soft sniffles of someone crying, "...Luffy?"

"You don't want to make a pirate mad!" Ace and Sabo stayed still as they heard Porchemy yelling, "Our Captain, Bluejam, is beyond brutal!"

"GYAAAAAAHHH! IT HURTS! I'M SCARED!" Ace and Sabo couldn't help but feel themselves grow cold as Luffy screamed, they could barely understand him with how much he was sobbing...it pissed them both the hell off. "HELP ME!"

"You guys go looks for Ace and Sabo. We don't have time to stand around!" Once more, Ace and Sabo both were reminded that Luffy was taken because this idiot were looking for them...but Sabo knew he didn't feel as bad as Ace probably did in that moment.

"I won't say it!" With a feeling neither of the boys could describe, they listening as Luffy once again refused to answer whatever it was Porchemy was demanding from him.

"You little shit! Stop trying to keep a secret like a grown up! SAY IT!"

"I won't!" They froze as they heard Luffy yell, "I won't say it! I won't say it!"

"Fine, Enough."

Ace and Sabo's blood froze once they realized exactly what Porchemy meant by that, they both immediately stood and ran towards the hideout, both silently hoping they made it in time and berating themselves for waiting so long.

The wall they ran to practically exploded apart as the both of them came bursting through it with fierce determined looks in their eyes.

"DON'T!" Ace and Sabo both screamed in union.

Ace immediately went to Porchemy and used his pipe to block the swinging of his sword as he tried his best to keep Porchemy back away from Luffy who Sabo had turned to cut down from the ceiling and set Luffy gently on the floor.

Ace didn't hesitate in knocking out the man closest to him with his pipe (or his staff which he'd rather call it) and landing right in front of the still crying Luffy.

"That's him, Porchemy!" Ace stiffened as one of the guys pointed at him.

"That's the brat who stole our money!" Another man yelled.

"What?!" Porchemy growled out, clenching his fists.

"A-A-Ace!" Luffy yelled shocked that they would actually come to get her.

"Showing up on your own makes things much easier! I didn't know what to do! Your friend over there was so tight-lipped!"

As Luffy sat there on the floor still crying her eyes out, Sabo and Ace both fought Porchemy and his men. Sabo joined the fight after realizing that Ace didn't plan on just leaving after they had gotten Luffy freed.

Finally after getting themselves hurt pretty badly, both of them were able to take Porchemy down. Sabo picked Luffy up and raced out of the hideout/shack with Ace following closely behind.

It took some time to get back to the treehouse, especially with Sabo having to carry Luffy the entire time, but just as it was getting dark out and they managed to take care of Luffy's injuries both boys sat on the ground beyond exhausted while Luffy sat on a stump, now sobbing even harder then she was before. Ace sat down and tried to fix his broken pipe/staff while Sabo sat near him, lecturing him.

"That's a real bad habit you've got, Ace. Refusing to run even when you're up against real pirates? Why are you so eager to die?"

Ace ignored Sabo and just continued to focus on his staff, trying to get it back to normal.

"After this, Bluejam's crew will never forgive us," Sabo continued sighing loudly, "They'll be after all of us from now on."

"That was so scary!" Luffy sobbed, still crying loudly. "I thought I was gonna die!"

Ace stalked over towards Luffy and screamed, "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! SHUT UP! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CRY FOR ANYWAY?! I HATE WEAKLINGS AND CRYBABIES! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

Immediately Luffy quieted down. Trying to hold in her tears, Luffy bowed her head and whispered, "T-Thank you...for..." Once more tears began making their way down Luffy's face, "For saving me!"

Luffy thanking Ace somehow only managed in making him angry all over again but before he could do anything Sabo stopped him.

"He's just thanking us." Sabo said before smiling gently at Luffy.

"I don't get it!" Ace suddenly shouted, looking even angrier than before, "Why didn't you tell them?! Those guys kill women and children without a second thought!"

Luffy shook, trying not to start crying once again, "If I'd told them… I could never be your friend."

"That'd better than dying isn't it?" Ace snapped, mad. "Why do you want to become my friend anyway?"

"Because…Because…" Luffy trailed off, looking down.

"After all the stuff that I put you through?" Ace continued, waiting impatiently for a answer, "Why did you still follow me this far?"

"Because…" Luffy said softly, "Because there isn't anybody else! I can't go back to Fushia Village, and I hate mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! And being alone is worse than being hurt."

"What about your parents?" Ace asked hesitantly.

"Just Grandad, nobody else."

Ace stared at Luffy for a good few minutes. "It isn't so bad when I'm here?"

"Right." Luffy said seriously.

"And it'd be bad if wasn't here?" Ace continued, his voice going lower.

"Right!" Luffy repeated himself smiling.

"You want me to live?" Ace asked softly, surprising not only Luffy but Sabo as well.

"Of course I do!"

Ace was silent for a few moments before turning away from Luffy and Sabo saying, "I see...but still...I hate spoiled kids like you."

Although it hurt, Luffy jumped off the stump and yelled, "I'm not spoiled! I'm strong!"

"Strong?" Ace asked immediately skeptical, "How are you strong?! You're supposed to be a man but you keep crying all the time!"

"Have you ever been punched with a spiked glove?! I'm only seven! I won't cry when I get to be ten year old like you! I'll be much stronger!"

"I didn't cry when I was seven either!" Ace yelled, slamming his forehead up against Luffy's as they continued to argue with one another back and forth.

"You idiot! Don't compare yourself to me!"

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone else! I promised Shanks that I'd become a great pirate!"

"A pirate?! You?!"

"Alright, that's enough," Sabo said quickly stepping forward and pushing the two apart. "Oh, by the way, I've got a problem here."

"A problem?" Any anger Luffy had vanished as she looked at Sabo.

Sabo nodded solemnly. "Because of what happened today, Bluejam's crew will be trying to find and kill will all three of us, right?"

Ace blinked at Sabo but answered nonetheless. "Well, yeah. I guess."

Sabo started walking off, he continued to talk, "I've been living in this forest, but it's close to their base, in Pirate's Cove. What do you think would happen if I fell asleep somewhere and they attacked me?"

"You'd die," Ace said bluntly.

Luffy nodded in agreement with Ace. "You'd definitely die."

Sabo turned and looked back at Ace and Luffy, "So I've gotta ask you something."

And so all three of them huddled close together, plotting out different things for Sabo to do to protect himself before finally deciding that it would be best for everyone if Sabo came at lived with Ace and Luffy with the mountain bandits.

~~SOMETIME LATER~~

Luffy and Sabo were both sitting together at a tree stump, exactly where Ace had told them not to move away from, and watched curiously as Ace practically ran over towards them, carrying a large bottle of sake.

"Hard to say what's gonna happen later on," Ace said stopping right by the stump and putting the bottle down next to three empty glasses. "But I think it's best that we decide future things in the future. Maybe we'll end up on three different ships."

"Did you steal Dadan's liquor?" Luffy asked tilting his head, but was answered with a grin and Ace opening the bottle.

"Did you know? When men drink together, they become brothers," Ace said calmly as he began pouring the drink into each of the cups.

"Brothers? Really?" Luffy asked excitedly with a huge, beaming grin on her face. Sabo was grinning just as widely as Luffy was and even starting fidgeting happily where he sat.

"We might not be pirates on the same ship, but we'll be united by our bond of brotherhood! So this way, no matter what we do or where we are, no one will ever break that bond!" Ace exclaimed happily, picking up one of the cups and almost spilling some of the sake out. Both Luffy and Sabo grabbed a cup from the stump as well.

"From now on," Ace said seriously as he held his cup of sake up in the air in front of him, "We're brothers!" With no hesitation whatsoever both Sabo and Luffy clinked their cups against Ace's and they all tipped the cup back drinking down the sake and trying not to cough as it burned their throats.

Almost immediately Sabo's face turned pink and he started giggling while Luffy and Ace stared at him.

"You're a lightweight?!" Ace gaped, "Come on! Not even Luffy's drunk off of one cup!"

Sabo continued giggling and smiled at both of them as he said, "I've always wanted a little brother...now I got two!"

Ace scowled, "Hell no! I'm not the little brother! You are!"

Sabo stuck his tongue out at Ace and turned to Luffy, "You'll be my little brother right?"

Both Ace and Sabo turned to stare at Luffy hurt, but Luffy not knowing she hurt them, simply laughed and said,

"Because I'm gonna be your little sister!"

"WHAT?!" Two shocked/horrified voices screamed in union, startling at the creatures in the forest.

"Shisisisisi~!"

* * *

AN: Okay so yes this is a new story, and I have absolutely no idea where i'm going with this. All I know is that I was bored in my Psychology and thought, 'What if Luffy was a girl but no one knew?'

So yeah that's why this happened. . .

Please review and lemme know what you guys think~!


	2. Chapter 2

**The never meant to be Secret**

* * *

 **MossDoll:** Thank you so much! I don't really care much for romance either, I'd rather write family/friendship fluff~!

 **00-SilentObserver-13:** Thank you, and I'm sorry it came off to you as a cliff hanger! But good news! Yes I am continuing this story! Oh, and this chapter has more of Ace and Sabo's reactions, maybe I'll have Dadan and a few bandits find out as well.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** YES YES THEY ARE, IT'S SISTER COMPLEX TIME~~!

 **Kyo-The-Sheep:** Hello! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the story!

 **RealityXIllusion:** I dunno why I said cucumber but oh well, it stuck. They most likely are gonna become very protective.

 **yggdrasil001:** I'm glad you like her! And I already used the bath reveal, it's why I changed it up for Ace and Sabo.

 **Syluk:** good! I believe Sabo is a lightweight, like I cannot picture him being able to handle his liquor.

 **MidnightStar64:** I'M HAPPY YOU LOVE IT~! Honestly, I'll try my best not to go OCC, but I have to change a few things around. Pus, yeah writing the period will be awkward...Oo0 plus I just HAVE TO make Luffy a oblivious teen...

 **Xaviera Agnia:** Thank you, and I hope this is fast enough (I'm sorry it took so long)!

Oh AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS {Whose username keeps getting deleted every time I save this doc...}~!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, I'M SORRY ODA!

* * *

Chapter Two: Perverts everywhere!

"Okay...j-just humor us okay Luffy?" Sabo said, suddenly all previous traces of being drunk gone.

After Luffy's random...announcement...Ace and Sabo wasted no time in dragging Luffy right back to the treehouse where they then proceeded to question her.

Ace snorted, "There's no way in hell you're a girl."

"What?" Luffy smashed her forehead against Ace's angrily, "What does that mean?! I am a girl!"

Not being one to back down, Ace head-butted Luffy back and said, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

As Luffy sat back down and didn't move otherwise, Ace's angry scowl turned into more of a smug grin, "Hah! See you can't even prove it."

"Luffy that's not something to joke about!" Sabo sighed loudly placing a hand over his heart.

"I know!" Luffy jumped right back up again, "This'll so you jerks I'm not joking!" And then before either Ace nor Sabo could say a single word, Luffy quickly pulled down her underwear and shorts, leaving her bottom half bare for Ace and Sabo to see.

"GAH!" Ace and Sabo both yelped, with furiously blushing faces they turned away from Luffy and slammed their eyes shut.

"Eh?" Luffy tilted her head, "What are you guys doing?"

"L-Luffy!" Sabo stuttered, "P-Pull your b-bottoms back up!"

"Damnit we believe you okay!" Ace shouted slamming his hands over his eyes for reasons Luffy did not know.

Luffy crossed her arms and glared, technically it was more of a pout, at her two new older brothers but she still did as they said, "You guys are acting weird! You're acting the same as Shanks did!"

Ace's eyebrow twitched, "...What?"

"Luffy..." Sabo slowly turned back around and sat down in front of her once he realized she pulled her pants and underwear back up, and smiled a cold smile which was mimicked by Ace, not that she noticed, "Wanna explain what you meant by that?"

"Luffy blinked, "Weird means weird."

Ace didn't hesitate in hitting Luffy over the head with his staff, "That's not what he meant baka!" Scowling Ace said, "He wants to know how we're weird like that Shanks guy."

"Oh!" Luffy grinned, her fist hitting her palm, "Shisisisisi! We got dirty so Makino made us take a bath together before we could enter the Party Bar and Shanks got all weird when he saw I didn't have a cucumber like he did!"

"You took a bath together?!"

"He got weird how?"

Ace and Sabo both asked at the same time.

"Shisisisisi~" Luffy laughed, grinning at the both of her brothers, "Yep! And I dunno...he kept hiding his cucumber and yelling at me to get cleaned up and put some clothes on already."

"And he didn't like...touch you right?" Ace demanded to know.

"Yeah! He helped me take my bath so I wouldn't drown!"

"He only washed you down right? Nothing else?" asked Sabo.

"Well yeah, what else would he do?" Luffy asked curiously, eyeing both of her brothers weirdly.

"O-Oh...well...uh...Sabo wanna take it from here?" Ace said patting Sabo on the shoulder before quickly running off into the forest.

"Wha? ACE!" Sabo growled out, taking one look at Luffy before bolting after Ace.

"Hey! Wait up!" Luffy called out chasing after her brothers, who just kept trying to run further away from her, "You didn't answer me!"

~A FEW MONTHS LATER~

"Come on Lu! Hurry up!" Ace groaned annoyed. Yet again they had to stop because Luffy decided she just _had to_ look at everything they ran past. They had somehow managed to sneak a couple bowls of ramen from the one restaurant but if they didn't hurry back soon Ace knew Sabo would kill him for taking Luffy past the wall and not even telling him where they were going.

Luffy giggled as she continued looking around and even staring at the floor as she ran, "But it's so clean here! Ace! Even the ground is clean!"

Ace scowled, he knew exactly where those bastards jumped at the garbage to keep this place so clean. Regardless of how innocent Luffy's comment was, it still pissed him off.

"Ace?"

"Hn?" Yelping, Ace stumbled and tried his best not to drop any of the Ramen as Luffy suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around his waist. Ace blushed, he still wasn't use to this type of contact with other people, but it seemed Luffy thrived on it, "What the hell Luffy?! GET OFF!"

"Nope!" Luffy giggled, hugging Ace even tighter in case he tried to throw her off.

"SHIT!" Ace yelled, running into some guy noble and soon all but five bowls of ramen went crashing to the ground and onto the noble who immediately began yelling at them and threatening them, "Damnit Lu! Let's go!" Grabbing ahold of Luffy's hand Ace yanked hard and pulled her after him and he led the both of them out of there as quickly as possible.

"Shisisisi~!" Luffy giggled looking back and waving goodbye to the still fuming Noble, "That guy looks funny!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Ace snapped aiming a kick back at Luffy's head and hurrying back to the treehouse.

All in all Sabo was not to happy with either of them when he realized what they had done, he was especially upset with Ace and as punishment took the remaining five bowls of Ramen and ate them himself much to Ace and Luffy's despair. So preoccupied as they were with beating Sabo up for eating the rest of the Ramen and Sabo with defending himself, none of them noticed somebody standing a couple of feet away staring at them, Sabo in particular.

"S-Sabo?!" The figure gasped astonished, but quickly covered his mouth and sighed relieved when he realized none of the others had noticed him. Deciding not to take any more chances, he turned and fled back to his clean city intent on making preparations with this newly discovered information.

* * *

 **So here's a short update!**

 **Hmm...I wonder who this mystery dude is...and why's he so interested in Sabo?**

 **P.S I have no idea where I'm going with this story so please, bare with me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
